Venganza
by Merjonic
Summary: Alguien ha superado al jugador estrella del Shohoku... Rukawa está furioso, y puede hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar su lugar.
1. Venganza I

**VENGANZA**

_Hi! Aquí Merjonic. Éste es el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic que escribiré con Hipolita, un capítulo cada una n.n. ¡Espero que os guste! _

" ¡Ya hemos terminado por hoy, chicos! "

La voz de Akagi resonó por todo el gimnasio. Los demás dejaron de correr y se pararon jadeando, y todos ellos se dirigieron en masa hacia el vestuario, donde cayeron exhaustos sobre los bancos de madera y empezaron a cambiarse conversando alegremente.

" Has hecho una excelente jugada, Hanamichi. No sabía que supieras lanzar triples. " Le elogió Miyagui mientras se quitaba la camisa de deporte. El pelirrojo lució una amplia sonrisa y gritó con su voz potente :

" ¿Qué te pensabas¡¡Yo soy el genio Sakuragui!

Los demás rieron. Era cierto, el número diez del Shohoku había hecho grandes progresos. Todo llevaba a pensar que muy pronto sería un gran jugador, y tanto Akagi como Anzai estaban entusiasmados. Para los otros componentes del equipo, aquello también representaba algo muy bueno ; el equipo tendría posibilidades de ganar el Campeonato Nacional.

Pero había alguien que no se alegraba de que todos los gritos de "¡buena jugada!" y los chillidos de emoción del público ya no fueran exclusivamente para él, que las animadoras miraran con otros ojos al pelirrojo y que Anzai le enseñara tácticas nuevas día tras día...ese era el que, hasta hacía unas semanas, había sido el jugador estrella, el milagro del equipo, el pilar sin el que no podían hacer nada...

...el número once.

Kaede Rukawa.

Fingiendo no prestar atención a nada de lo que dijeran, salió de la ducha y en menos de dos minutos se hubo vestido. Seguido de prácticamente todos los demás, cruzó la puerta del gimnasio, y allí se paró un momento, con la mochila en el hombro y el ceño fruncido.

" ¿Sendo? " murmuró para si mismo. El jugador del Ryonan estaba charlando con Ayako y Akagi. Cuando vio que los demás salían, se les acercó sonriendo.

" ¡Eh! Pasaba por aquí y he visto como jugabais desde fuera... " empezó. Rukawa sonrió para sus adentros. Sendo no se dejaría impresionar por un par de jugadas buenas que hiciera el pelirrojo. Él sabría descubrir quién era el que dominaba la pelota de verdad.  
El puercoespín pasó de largo a Rukawa y a Mitsui, que estaba a su lado, y se plantó delante de Hanamichi.

" ¡Sakuragui¡Has mejorado muchísimo! Me muero de ganas de volver a jugar contra vosotros... " exclamó. El aludido soltó una carcajada.

" ¡Hahaha! Yo de ti no lo estaría tanto...¡te superaré de mucho! "

Los dos siguieron hablando del deporte unos minutos. Rukawa no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, mientras les contemplaba con la boca abierta.  
Ni le había saludado.

Su mejor rival y oponente...ni le había saludado. Había ido directamente hacia el mono pelirrojo.

Entonces...en realidad...¿Hanamichi Sakuragui lo había superado?

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el exterior. Los demás ya se estaban marchando andando en grupos. Pensativo, Rukawa arrastró la bici unos metros. Iba a subirse cuando oyó detrás de él :

" ¡Ey, zorro! "

Reconociendo aquella voz al instante, se giró aparentando indiferencia.

" ¿Qué? "

Sakuragui lo miraba con una sonrisa de burla en la cara. Rukawa apretó los puños. El pelirrojo carraspeó un par de veces y exclamó :

" Creo que es obvio...pero tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo. **Te he superado, zorro. Ya soy mejor que tu. " **

El número once sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Pero hizo acopio de valor, y susurró :

" Si crees que un par de jugadas buenas pueden hacer que llegues a mi altura, es que no tienes ni idea de lo que es el baloncesto. "

" Vamos, Rukawa. No te engañes a ti mismo. Los dos sabemos que es cierto...¿te has fijado en Sendo? Jajaja...ni te ha mirado... "

Rukawa no pudo aguantar más y saltó encima del otro, sujetándole por el cuello de la camisa, furioso. Pero Hanamichi no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse. Solo acentuó su sonrisa.

" Bueno, bueno...creo que con eso has dejado claro que tengo razón... "

El zorro le soltó incrédulo. No pudo decir nada. Se subió a la bicicleta y se alejó pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el pelirrojo miraba como se alejaba.

" _Esto no va a quedar así, Hanamichi Sakuragui. " _pensó con la mirada centrada en la carretera.

Por su cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes sobre como podía devolverle al idiota La humillación que había sufrido, pasaron mil ideas por su cabeza. Pero una de ellas era mucho más fuerte y terrible que las demás.

Y por fin una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ex estrella del Shohoku...

Aquella niña estúpida.

" _Haruko Akagi " ._

...

Bueno, ya está. Es muy cortito, pero mis primeros capítulos siempre lo son. Ahora quisiera pedir perdón por el Revolution...digamos que me estoy tomano unas pequeñas vacaciones, pronto lo continuaré.  
Dejad reviews¡please!  



	2. Venganza II

Merju : Hi! Aquí el segundo capítulo del Venganza, **ESCRITO POR HIPÓLITA! **¿Qué porqué escribo yo los comentarios de autora? Porque ella se ha negado, ha dicho " sin comentarios " , y que conste que la he avisado que lo pondría... ñ.ñ... Bueno, en su nombre digo que espero que os guste el cap!

**_VENGANZA – CAPÍTULO 2 POR : HIPOLITA_**

Había visto muchas veces a esa niña en el entrenamiento, había visto como suspiraba y se ruborizaba por cualquier cosa que hacia… pero ¿y quien no? Después de todo el era Kaede Rukawa, el mejor jugador del equipo… también había visto la cara de idiota que ponía el mono pelirrojo cuando ella aparecía y como hacia mil tonterías por impresionarla…era la venganza perfecta.

- Buen tiro Sakuragui! No dejes de practicar!

- Eso es por que soy un talentoso! Ha ha ha ha ha...

Esa fue la gota que colmó su paciencia¡si hasta el capitán Akagi lo animaba! Si había un poco de culpa en la mente de Rukawa esas palabras terminaron por convencerlo… Si el pelirrojo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos! Se distrajo del entrenamiento con estos pensamientos.

- Sakuragui!

-Ehh? Haruko!

- Muy bien Sakuragui, te felicito, jugaste muy bien hoy!

- En serio?... Es verdad porque soy un genio! "_Ahhhhh Haruko, si supieras…"_

- Ejemm.. me preguntaba si tu podrías acompañ….

- Sakuragui! No te distraigas! El entrenamiento no ha terminado! Aun faltan dos minutos!

- Agrrr...Gorila escandaloso _"siempre interrumpe cuando estoy con mi amada Haruko..._" Haruko? Haruko! A donde vas? No me dijiste que querías de este talentoso!

- Y.. yo? N..no nada Sakuragui, sólo son tonterías! No me hagas caso! Ya debo irme, Adios!.."S_ólo quería que me acompañaras a hacer unas compras... Contigo es tan diferente… Hanamichi…"_

--------------

-Muy bien muchachos, ahora si eso es todo por hoy¿y tu que quieres, por qué me miras con esa cara de tonto?

- G-Go go rila…emmm yo me preguntaba si tu.. ejm si para este sábado.. para la fiesta esa… ya sabes la del cuatro ojos tu….

- Ni sueñes que iré contigo

- No es eso! Me preguntaba .. si acaso dejarías que yo… tu sabes.. invitara a… Haruko..._"Lo dije! Ahora a esperar el golpe!"_

-Todos: queee? Se atrevió a pedirle permiso al capitán Akagi para salir con su hermana menor!

- Mitchi: Esta loco de remate..

- Riota: "_pobrecito… lo van a moler a golpes…"_

- Ayako: No sea muy duro con él superior Akagi!

- Esta bien Sakuragui… puedes invitar a mi hermana Haruko… y ya sácate las manos de la cabeza que no te voy a golpear.

- En serio? Digo GRACIAS! Voy a invitarla ahora mismo! Apenas y puedo esperar la fiesta sorpresa de Kog...Auch!

- Cállate idiota que te puede escuchar!... Disimula… que Kogure esta cerca…

- Golpéame todo lo que quieras gorila que nadie podrá arruinar la felicidad de este tensai!

- Gundam: definitivamente es el rey de los inocentes…

- Ayako: Por que acepto Capitán?

- Será tonto y engreído.. pero no es mal chico y si de atrevió a venir a pedirme permiso es porque quiere de verdad a mi hermana...

"_Así que la invitarás a una fiesta….y nadie podrá arruinar tu felicidad? Es perfecta… esta es la venganza perfecta…." Pensaba Kaede Rukawa mientras encestaba un impecable tiro al otro lado de la cancha._

--------------------------------------

En el centro de la ciudad, Haruko iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Vasos plásticos, serpentina, confeti ¿le avise a Ryota?.. ahh ya recuerdo le pedí a Ayako que le avisara de la fiesta sorpresa para Kogure… él es una pieza clave en el equipo, sin el no hubiéramos ido al campeonato nacional, además el siempre esta preocupándose por todos…que bueno que a mi hermano se le ocurrió darle esta sorpresa, a pesar de ser tan estricto y dedicado no deja de lado a Kogure…es normal porque desde que eran niños…¿En que iba? Ahh si, ya tengo las sodas, me falta el pastel, glob…

- Auchhhhh, discúlpeme por favor, no lo vi que despistada soy, yo no….R.. Rukawa… di disculpame "_porque a mi? porque a mi? porque a mi, pensara que fue a propósito? La pobre chica ya no podia estar más ruborizada, y se apartó un paso del número once del Shohoku. _

- No es nada…. Haruko.

-Esta bien? No se ha hecho daño? Es que soy tan despistada… yo no vi que…H...Ha...Haruko, me dijiste Haruko?

- Ese es tu nombre o no? _"Que tonta es… ya se puso roja… aunque no es tan fea"_

- Si.. esa soy yo… digo.. ese es mi nombre…Ha..Haruko.. Akagi… p.. permiso.. mi hermano m.. me esta esperando…

- Te ayudo?

- ¿Quee? Digo...a mi?

- Prefieres dejar tus cosas regadas en el piso?

Efectivamente todo lo que había esta comprando aquella tarde está tirado en el piso.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad" _cuando Haruko tomo una de las tantas bolsas del suelo Rukawa aprovecho para tocar "casualmente" la mano de la chica suavemente…

Ella sintió como su corazón de detenía por el contacto con la blanca mano de su príncipe azul… y no alcanzo a reponerse cuando…

- ¿A dónde vas con todo esto?

- _"Me esta hablando!"_ E.. El Su… su… superior Kogure estará de cum.. cumpleaños este sábado y haremos una fiesta sorpresa_…"¿y si lo invito? A que tonta soy.. jamás querría ir conmigo…que ingen…"_

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

- ¿Queeeeeeee? _Hay por dios estoy alucinando… Definitivamente tanta televisión hace daño… o será el café de la mañana? _

- Ya me oíste!… digo… quieres ser mi pareja en la fiesta

- "_Calmate, calmate, calmate, no olvides respirar, se digna, tranquila"_…. Por supuesto que Siiii!

- A las 7 paso por tu casa… _"conozco a alguien que le dará un infarto… Si hasta lo puedo imaginar"…."¿Queee? Haruko está con ese maldito zorro! Nooo mi vida no vale nada! El es mejor que yooo.. por eso mi amada lo prefiere a él! Nooooooooooo….."_

- ¡Si hasta imaginarlo me hace gracia!

- ¿Que ocurre Rukawa kun, de que se ríe? _"Ahhhh debe estar nervioso por nuestra cita...o tal vez le afecto el golpe cuando chocamos"_

- Toma tus bolsas…adiós

- Adios Rukawa Kun!

-----------------

Bueno, parece que la autora sigue sin querer hacer comentarios... aclararé que, en principio, ésta historia no es yaoi. Gracias por leer Venganza, esperamos reviews!

**Merju **


	3. venganza III

**VENGANZA**

Bueeno, el tercer capítulo ya está listo. n.n. Ésta vez se puede decir que Hipolita y yo lo hemos hecho prácticamente juntas! Espero que os guste.

-----

Sakuragui, muy nervioso, se desabrochó un botón de la camisa. Sus manos sudaban... había llegado el momento de pedirle a Haruko que fuera con él a la fiesta de Kogure. Sentado en un banco de delante del Shohoku, esperó a que la chica saliera. Llevaba ahí toda la tarde, pues para estar seguro de que ella no se le escapara o saliera antes que él, no había acudido al instituto.

Al fin sonó el timbre de fin de clases y un pequeño barullo, que fue aumentando de intensidad en segundos, se dejó oír. Chicos y chicas pasaban ante los ojos del pelirrojo, que alargaba el cuello en busca de su amada Haruko. Y al fin la vio, junto a otras de su curso, charlando alegremente.

Sakuragi se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hacia ella con la cara roja de emoción.

" ¡Haruko! " gritó para que le oyera. Ella se giró, le sonrió y preguntó :

" ¡Hola, Sakuragui¿Qué ocurre?

" Podríamos...¿hablar en privado un momento...? – consultó el aludido, carraspeando un par de veces. Haruko les dijo a sus amigas que la esperaran un momento, y siguió a Sakuragui hasta unos metros más allá.

" ¿Y bien, Sakuragui? "

" Pues yo...yo quería... supongo que sabes lo de la fiesta de Kogure..." empezó el pelirrojo tartamudeando algo.

" Claro... es mañana. "

"Si, si... pues bueno, yo...me preguntaba si tu qui... quieres ir con..migo?"  
La última palabra había sido casi un murmullo.  
Un ligero rubor pasó por las mejillas de la chica, que enseguida miró al suelo. Hasta que tomo valor y miro al pelirrojo con algo de tristeza en los ojos y contesto suavemente:

"Realmente lo siento, Sakuragui, pero ya tengo planes... "

Ella noto la cara de desilusión que se apoderó de su amigo apenas respondió y como hizo el esfuerzo de hacer como si no importara.

" Oh, no pasa nada, Haruko, no te preocupes... "

Ella sabía que era su única amiga y que tal vez se sentiría sólo en la fiesta así que prefirió callar y guardar su felicidad por lo que para alegrar a Sakuragui dijo animadamente:

" Pero eso no significa que no pueda bailar contigo o beber una soda! "

"En serio¡Igualmente podré bailar contigo! Entonces allá nos vemos Haruko! "

"Claro que si, Sakuragui, bailaremos cuanto quieras... mejor dicho lo que mi hermano permita! Jajajaja Oye, tengo que irme, mis amigas me están esperando. ¡Adiós! "

"Adiós!" _"Ahh ya sé.. de seguro irá con sus amigas, como ellas no son tan lindas como mi querida Haruko no deben tener pareja y le debe dar pena dejarlas solas.. Sí! Eso debe ser, que tonto soy ya estaba comenzando a ponerme triste!"  
_  
"Que quería Sakuragui? "

"Invitarme a la fiesta de Kogure."

"¿Y se fue tan animado¿Sabiendo que irás con Rukawa? Pensé que iría directamente a matarlo a golpes! "

"Se puso un poco triste cuando le dije que tenía planes así que preferí no decirle lo feliz que estoy porque él me invito, además, no tiene motivos para hacer eso! "

"Ay, Haruko, tu no aprendes." Matsui dijo esto último más para ella que para su despistada amiga.

"Haruko, Matsui! Debemos irnos, solamente nos quedan 4 horas y media para encontrar tu vestido! "

"Es verdad, muchas gracias por acompañarme, chicas..." agradeció Haruko con una gran sonrisa a sus amigas.  
Ellas le pasaron los brazos por los hombros. Matsui, guiñándole un ojo, exclamó entre las risas de Fuji :

"No tienes porqué darnos las gracias... "

"ES NUESTRO DEBER! " dijeron ambas amigas casi gritando.

"Además… cuántas chicas pueden decir que… ¡tienen una cita con Kaede Rukawa! " Dijo Fuji.

"Y que él fue quien se los pidió! " Agregó Matsui " Serás la envidia de toda Kanagawa! "  
" Necesitas el vestido perfecto, mejor dicho DEBES tener el vestido perfecto" Sentenció Fuji

"Tommy Hilfiger" Se pararon frente a la lujosa tienda y la observaron por unos segundos con una mezcla de respeto y admiración en la cara. Definitivamente ese era el mejor lugar (y el más costoso) si se quería estar seguro de impactar y gustar. La tienda de ropa más famosa de todo Kanagawa y quizá una de las mejores de Japón.

Apenas empujaron la puerta de cristal las tres chicas quedaron maravilladas, realmente todo era muy elegante. Había poca gente, lo que hacía ver la tienda aún más grande. Todo se veía perfecto, definitivamente ese era el lugar indicado.  
Haruko, Fuji y Matsui se quedaron algo perdidas, dudando sobre lo que hacer, hasta que se les acercó una dependienta con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Puedo ayudaros?" preguntó. Haruko avanzó un poco y dijo :

"Estoy buscando un vestido para ir a una fiesta muy especial... " ante esto último no pudo evitar que un suave rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas cosa que no paso inadvertida para mujer que la atendía.

"¿Ya veo… Es una fiesta informal? "

"Sí. "

" Muy bien, acompáñenme..."

Las tres fueron detrás, con algo de miedo. Subieron un par de pisos por las hermosas escaleras de la tienda, hasta llegar a uno vacío pero lleno de vestidos a un lado y otro.

"Mmmmm… espérenme un momento, iré por algunos vestidos" dijo la mujer guiñándoles un ojo a las tres chicas. Ellas dos se quedaron un poco paradas pero enseguida asintieron con la cabeza.

Pasó una buena media hora antes de que la dependienta diera señales de vida. Traía muchas cajas que las chicas suponían contenían hermosos vestidos… y no se equivocaron, cada uno era más bonito que el anterior.

"Ven conmigo… " dijo la mujer a Haruko, llevándola tras un gran probador.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos más para que una emocionada Haruko apareciera tras la puerta con una blusa blanca algo descotada y una falda gris clara y zapatos de tacón alto preguntando:

"Cómo me veo? "

"Muy formal. " Sentenció Matsui.

"Y demasiado corto." Agregó Fuji.

" Mmm así que sois exigentes… vamos otra vez."

Haruko volvió a entrar al probador para salir tras otros 10 minutos ahora con un vestido café por muy por debajo de la rodilla y bastante suelto para luego pasar por la aprobación de sus amigas-juezas.

"Y con este?"

"Demasiado recatado..."

"Tampoco debes verte mojigata."

" Siguiente!" Dijeron Fuji y Matsui al unísono

Así pasaron largas dos horas con Haruko probándose todo cuanto veía, pantalones, blusas, faldas, vestidos…y no es que se viera fea _"simplemente debes estar perfecta"_ decían sus amigas y frases como "demasiado corto", "demasiado largo", "le falta algo", "está en otro color?" "es muy casual", "tampoco vas a un matrimonio" comenzaban a exasperar a la dependienta que comenzaba a sentir como ese par de chicas colmaban su paciencia… Hasta que de pronto el pomo de la puerta giró y se abrió de un golpe.

Haruko iba con un vestido azul oscuro. Le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, se le ajustaba mucho en la cintura y era ancho por debajo. La parte de arriba estaba decorada por un clavel blanco dibujado entre pecho y pecho. Era de manga corta. Y llevaba unos zapatos a juego del mismo color, con un pequeño pero hermoso tacón.

Estaba preciosa.

"H...Haruko..! Es genial!" exclamaron ellas dos. La aludida se sonrojó, complacida y la dependienta dio gracias al cielo que por fin su trabajo había concluido.  
"Es perfecto! "

"Es muy bonito..." susurró acariciando el clavel.

"Te ves elegante. " dijo Matsui.

"Pero juvenil." añadió Fuji.

"Con un toque casual."

"Pero no deportiva."

"LO LOGRAMOS "

En menos de cinco minutos hubieron pagado y salido a la calle con el vestido perfectamente empacado en su caja.

"Creéis que a Rukawa le gustará?" preguntó Haruko ávidamente, con algo de nerviosismo.

" Seguro que si. Estabas preciosa!" dijo Fuji suspirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Seguro, eh?" bromeó ella. Luego miró el reloj y abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida por lo tarde que era.

"Debo irme a mi casa... mañana ya es la fiesta de Kogure, apenas puedo esperar!" añadió.

"De acuerdo, ve!" la apremió Matsui. Haruko rió y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, dispuesta a probarse el vestido otra vez.

De momento los preparativos para la fiesta iban de primera. Akagi se había llevado a Kogure a su casa con el pretexto de no entender un tema de examen, y los padres de Kogure les habían dado carta blanca para hacer la sorpresa en su casa. Así que cuando el Gori y el Subcapitán hubieron marchado, llegaron Mitsui, Ayako, Yasuda y un montón más de jugadores no titulares a prepararlo todo. Rukawa no apareció a ayudar, y a Haruko y a Sakuragui les habían dicho que no hacía falta que llegasen tan temprano (los demás aún no sabían que ella le había rechazado para ir juntos).

Todo estaba lleno de platos con comida y bebida, las paredes decoradas y una gran pancarta que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" colgada en la pared.

Hasta que llamaron a la puerta, y todos corrieron a sus lugares, pero era Sakuragui con su regalo. Desilusionados, salieron todos de su escondite a esperar que llegara el festejado.

"Ahí viene, escóndanse! " pero ahora quien llamaba a la era Ryota, que ignoró las quejas de su retraso, a él sólo le importaba una persona... con la mirada buscaba a Ayako, su gran amor, y cuando la vio se fue directo a ella con su mejor cara de tonto enamorado.

"Ayako! "

"Hola Ryota, llegas tarde. "

" Que linda estás! "

Era caso perdido, no importaba si lo regañaba o le preguntaba la hora… sus palabras siempre serían música para sus oídos.

Entonces llegó el festejado. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, se escuchó por toda la casa un estruendoso "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KOGURE! Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sonar la música y lanzaban confeti y tiras de colores. Kogure no podía creerlo estaba muy feliz por el gesto de sus compañeros y de inmediato comenzó la repartición de gracias, no me lo esperaba, realmente me sorprendieron, abrazos y felicitaciones por todos lados. Enseguida se fueron hacia la comida que había, charlando y burlándose unos de otros, cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

"Quién será? No estamos todos ya?" preguntó Ryota.

"Falta Haruko..." susurró Sakuragui deprimido.

"Oh, es cierto. Voy a abrir." exclamó el más bajito alegremente. Fue brincando hacia la puerta y abrió. Enseguida sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la belleza que tenía en frente.

"Ha...Haruko..."

Apenas Hanamichi escucho ese nombre salió disparado hacia la puerta.

"Haruko! Llegast…." no podía creerlo…. No podía creer lo linda que se veía, estaba embelesado… nada más existía en ese momento más que Haruko y él parados en la puerta de Kogure hasta que…

" Muévete de la puerta tarado… No ves que no me dejas pasar con MI pareja? "

---

Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado... cualquier cosa, dejad reviews!

Merju


	4. Venganza IV

**VENGANZA IV -** POR HIPOLITA, CON LA COLABORACIÓN DE ABUELINT

Hii! Aquí Merjonic y Hipolita, con el cuarto capítulo del Venganza. Pues me pilláis sin demasiado que decir... solo agradecer, en éste cap, **la colaboración de Abuelint. Gracias! **Espero que os guste ésta continuación!

UUUUU

- Ya escuchaste tarado… no me dejas pasar con "MI CHICA" -. Dijo Rukawa al mismo tiempo que puso posesivamente su mano sobre el hombro de Haruko, que se encontraba justo delante de él. Ella…que al sentir el tacto de la mano de su acompañante sobre su cuerpo sentía que alcanzaba el cielo con las manos, ella… que vio la cara de asombro de Rukawa, "su acompañante", al verla atravesar el portal de su puerta con su vestido nuevo, ella… que sentía que sus sueños por fin se hacían realidad, ella… que podía escuchar su pecho rugir de emoción…pero que no escuchó el corazón del pelirrojo partirse en mil pedazos.

"Mi chica", "mi chica", "mi chica", "mi chica" "MI CHICA!". Ésas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en la cabeza del pelirrojo, que aún seguía estático en la puerta, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad… Rukawa se había fijado en su Haruko…

"Su Haruko"… ahora lo sabía, jamás había sido suya y jamás lo sería, cómo dolía…. cómo dolía el pecho saber la verdad, verdad que aunque estaba ante sus ojos nunca quiso aceptar y que ahora lo golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro.

- Hanamichi… - Ryota no sabía que hacer por su amigo, sabía por lo que estaba pasando ya que él también estaba enamorado…Sólo sabía que no lo dejaría solo en un momento como este así que salió detrás de él cuando el pelirrojo salió corriendo por la puerta empujando a quien se atravesaba en su camino.

- Sakuragui, adon…

- Déjalo Haruko. - dijo Rukawa con expresión de triunfo en la cara mientras la sostenía posesivamente del brazo para que todos vieran

- Pero él salió corr…

- ¿Vienes con él o conmigo?. - Ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar, su tono era frío y seco.

- Contigo… Rukawa-kun . "Pero es mi amigo, me necesita… salió corriendo y estaba llorando..."

- Entonces entremos… Ahora. "Al menos sabe obedecer".

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hanamichi corría por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo una y otra vez como el alma se le hacia trizas, al ver la chica que amaba del brazo de su peor enemigo. Si lo hubiera visto con cualquiera otro no le hubiera dolido tanto, pero con el kitsune... Su peor pesadilla se había cumplido. De que le había servido entrar al equipo de basketball? Solo lo hizo para acercarse y agradarle, todo el esfuerzo se fue al demonio. "Ahora está con el estúpido zorro…". no podía dejar de llorar ni de correr, quería escapar de todo ese sufrimiento, ya había sido suficiente…

-Hanamichi- le gritaba su amigo Ryota, tratando de alcanzarlo

Pero el pelirrojo no quería detenerse, solo quería estar lo más lejos posible de cualquier cosa que la hiciera recordar.

-Por favor detente!

-Para que? Para que me describas lo bien que lo están pasando?-dijo gritándole con toda la ira y pena que tenia guardada.

-Sé como es esto - dijo el bajito, estando ya más cerca de él.

-No! no lo sabes...- gritó aún furioso - no lo sabes…- murmuró ahogándose en un sollozo.

-Lo se, sabes que Ayako me rechazó… - murmuró Ryota.

-Pero no la viste acompañada de tu peor enemigo. - cortó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-Sakuragi…

-H... Haruko…! -ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Haruko jadeando, se notaba que había salido corriendo tras ellos.

-Por favor déjanos solos Miyagi. - y el chico del arete obedeció, apartándose de los dos.

Ella se acercó a un destrozado pelirrojo que le daba la espalda, nerviosa.

-Porqué estas aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta del cuatro ojos. – dijo Sakuragui tratando de sonar normal.

-Te vi salir corriendo así, y tenía que hacer algo… somos amigos, no? No podía quedarme.

-Así como?- preguntó él dando la vuelta, tratando de parecer el presumido de siempre.

-Triste… - murmuró la chica.

-Triste yo? Por que debería estarlo?

-No se, dímelo tu... – susurró Haruko suavemente.

Tenia tantas de decírselo, pero para qué? Para que lo rechazara? Para que fuera oficialmente la numero 51?

-Nada importante, son solo tonterías. – contestó Sakuragui. Sentía como un nudo estrangulaba su garganta de tantas ganas de gritar y llorar que tenía en aquel momento.

-Por favor, dímelo... – pidió Haruko.

-Es… que…- tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

-Es por que llegué con Rukawa?- El muchacho abrió los ojos de sobremanera .- Sabes lo importante que es para mi, me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo y es posible que mi sueño se haga realidad y se fije en mi...- pero mirando al pelirrojo, con una sonrisa, añadió : - como tu también lo eres… Hanamichi...- y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del chico y lo miró a los ojos.

"Hanamichi? Me llamó Hanamichi?" inmediatamente apareció la felicidad en la cara del número diez.

- Pero…y tu acompañante? – preguntó de repente.

- Se quedó en la fiesta, pero puede invitarme a salir otra vez. - Lo había dicho para animar a Hanamichi, pero ahora la que sintió pena era ella, sabía que oportunidades así no se ven todos los días ni mucho menos, pero no estaba arrepentida. Había hecho lo correcto.

**Flashback**

La fiesta pasaba sin mayores contratiempos, claro, todos comentaban la repentina salida de Sakuragi y todo el mundo sabía la razón. En la mente de Haruko solo estaba la imagen de su amigo triste y no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

"No puedo quedarme… tengo que saber lo que le pasa", pensaba. Tomó en una balanza lo más importante para ella en ese momento.

-Lo lamento Rukawa - kun – le dijo mientras se levantaba de un mullido sofá "no lo voy a dejar solo" .

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le respondió el moreno con algo de enfado, pero ella no hizo caso y apenas dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y salio disparada corriendo tras el pelirrojo. Rukawa intentó decirle algo para detenerla pero Haruko ya había salido de la casa.

Todos quedaron atónitos, Haruko Akagi había dejado plantado y solo a Kaede Rukawa, el chico más codiciado de la escuela en medio de la fiesta y ni más ni menos que para salir tras Hanamichi Sakuragi, el eterno rechazado! Definitivamente el mundo se estaba volviendo loco pensaron varios de los asistentes y los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer.

- Vieron eso?

- Si! Salió tras Hanamichi!

- No lo puedo creer.

- Estarán saliendo?

- Quién lo diría…

- Mira su cara, parece que va a explotar…

Ese último comentario hizo que todos los presentes vieran a Rukawa, el chico de hielo ahora era de fuego, tenía los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de rabia.

"Desgraciada... cómo pudo dejarme por ese idiota..." definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes, jamás pensó que esa tarada iba a preferirlo a él, y más encima frente a todos.

**Fin Flashback**

-Dejaste solo a Rukawa por mi?-preguntó Sakuragui sorprendido.

-Ahora eso no importa, ahora, en este momento, tú eres lo más importante. – terminó Haruko, mientras se abrazaba a él, y el pelirrojo sintió su cara arder a más no poder.

-Además, si le intereso de verdad, me buscará. – agregó la chica.

Sin querer, esas palabras le dolieron bastante a Hanamichi, pero extrañamente, al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, no perdía las esperanzas.

-Tenía razón… fuiste a buscarlo… pero esto no se quedara así. -murmuró el kitsune escondido en un poste de luz, pensando lo que hacer a continuación.

**FIN**

Pues nada, esperemos que os haya gustado el capítulo! El próximo me toca hacerlo a mi, mmh. Mi inspiración está por los suelos últimamente, ya veremos lo que sale.

Esperamos vuestras reviews!

Merju


	5. Venganza V

**VENGANZA **

Hola! Me alegra que alguien esté leyendo éste comentario, porque quiere decir que esa persona habrá seguido la historia hasta el cinco capítulo... donde opino que las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes. _Este capítulo ha sido hecho por mi, con la colaboración de Hipolita, la otra autora._

Bien, esperamos que os guste! Y ahora a leer n.n!

---

- ¿Que hiciste qué! – gritó Fuji, escandalizada. Ella, junto con Haruko y Matsui, habían quedado en casa de la última para que la hermana del Gori les contara cómo había ido la fiesta. Y, de hecho, Haruko acababa de explicarlo.

- Creo que me he perdido... – dijo Fuji, algo más tranquila que Matsui. – Dejaste a Rukawa en plena fiesta...para correr detrás de Sakuragui?

- Eso hice. – contestó Haruko, firmemente. Las tres estaban tiradas encima de la cama de la habitación de Matsui, y ella estaba abrazada a una almohada, muy nerviosa.

- Pero eso...eso...eso va en contra de todas las normas de la lógica de tu cabeza, Haruko! Sakuragui no es tu novio, sólo es amigo tuyo! – chilló Matsui, escandalizada. La aludida se puso en pie, y replicó enérgicamente :

- Por eso precisamente! No se puede dejar a los amigos de lado!

- Ya, pero a las parejas tampoco, cielo... – explicó Fuji con una sonrisa de comprensión. Y continuó : - Sakuragui te aprecia mucho, tanto que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para recuperarte. Probablemente, al día siguiente lo hubieras tenido botando delante de tus narices como si nada hubiera pasado... en cambio Rukawa... – la chica se cortó aquí, pensativa.  
Haruko y Matsui la miraban inmóviles, y con los ojos la incitaron a que siguiera con lo que decía. Así que Fuji suspiró y terminó :

- Ya sabes que Rukawa no dice muy a menudo lo que piensa o lo que siente, estoy segura que hizo un gran esfuerzo para pedirte que lo acompañaras. Y también sabes lo engreído que es y lo mucho que odia que le dejen en ridículo, y más si es delante de todo el equipo de baloncesto, que son los chicos con los que pasa todo el día...

- Pero yo no le he dejado en ridículo! – protestó Haruko, escandalizada.

- Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta... pero le has dejado solo en medio de una fiesta para correr a consolar a su enemigo número uno, recuerdas? Que crees que debe haber pensado él, cuando le has dejado más solo que la una? Seguro que todos los demás se le han quedado mirando. – comentó otra vez Fuji, con sus lógicas teorías sobre los chicos del equipo.

Y ésta vez si que consiguió dejar a su amiga temblando, con plena conciencia de lo que había hecho. Y, para acabar de rematar, Matsui volvió a gritar :

- Ja! Pasaste la fiesta consolando a un chico que, al día siguiente, incluso te hubiera pedido disculpas a ti, en lugar de estar sentada al lado del tío que te mola, que encima es el más popular de la escuela, te pidió A TI que fueras su acompañante y eres la única chica en la que se ha fijado, probablemente, en toda su vida!

- Lo se! Soy una desgraciada! – sollozó Haruko, muy arrepentida. Las otras dos se le acercaron, y Fuji le pasó un brazo por encima las espaldas, como para consolarla o demostrarle su cariño.

- Pero no todo está perdido. Porqué no vas abajo y le llamas? – sugirió. Haruko se secó las lágrimas y murmuró:

- Si... Ayako me dio su número... creo que voy a llamarle... aunque quizá esté enfadado, no creéis...?

Pero Matsui se le acercó más, y chilló delante de su cara :

- QUE VAYAS ABAJO Y LE LLAMES AHORA! ES UNA ORDEN!

---

Mientras, Rukawa yacía estirado en la cama de su habitación, escuchando música a todo volumen, y mirando al techo con expresión ya más relajada, continuaba pensando en lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Kogure.

"Jamás se me paso por la cabeza que esto pasaría, si cada vez que tomo el balón en las prácticas o hago cualquier cosa se me quedaba mirando con cara de tonta… hasta se ruboriza sola… No pensé que fueran tan amigos el par de idiotas ¿pero como pudo dejarme¡y más encima en frente de todos¡maldición aún puedo escuchar los cuchicheos de los demás! – esta vez fue la almohada la que salió disparada con fuerza. La habitación estaba hecha un caos, estaba todo tirado y la gran parte rota… para ser un chico inexpresivo y frío frente a los demás, Kaede Rukawa era bastante violento cuando algo lo sacaba de su centro, y era justamente cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente lo que salía disparado con fuerza para azotarlo contra el muro o agarrarlo a patadas.  
¿Sakuragui estaba contento? Pues bien. Si ella había dejado al que sería el mejor jugador de Japón para estar con el pelirrojo, él iba a hacer que eso cambiara y pronto.

Haruko podía quererle mucho como amigo, pero aún seguía siendo el chico de sus sueños. Estaba seguro de que pronto daría señales de vida y le daría explicaciones de lo sucedido en la fiesta y en ese mismo momento, oyó de lejos el teléfono. No se preocupó de levantarse, pues a él nadie lo llamaba. Ya se pondría su madre.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al oír la voz de su progenitora llamarle desde el piso de abajo. Apagó la música y se dirigió hacia el teléfono, dónde su madre, una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, con el mismo pelo negro que él suelto por la espalda, se lo pasó y murmuró guiñándole un ojo :

- Cariño, una chica!

El zorro cogió el aparato, algo perplejo, y exclamó :

- Diga?

- Rukawa-Kun? Buenas tardes, soy yo, emmm Ha.. Haruko.. Haruko Akagui, la hermana del capitán del equipo de basketball.

Cómo se supone que iba a olvidarla? Era la única chica que lo había hecho probar el sabor de la humillación… de tan sólo recordarlo sus puños de apretaron inconscientemente tomando el auricular del teléfono con fuerza:

- Si ya sé quién eres... Hola.

- Yo...esteee….quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la fiesta, ya sabes, por haber salido corriendo de aquella manera… espero que no estés molesto.

- "Molesto? No, que va… si me encanta que me dejen bien plantado y todo por que preferiste al ser más idiota de toda la tierra..."

- Rukawa?

- No estoy molesto, pero podrías haberme dado una explicación.

- Lo se. Lo siento mucho.

- Está bien, no pasa nada, pero no me lo vuelvas a hacer... – contestó, ya más relajado. – Cuándo quedamos?

- Q...Quedar? Si, claro! Cuando? – Rukawa pudo notar claramente el nerviosismo de Haruko al otro lado de la línea.

- Podrías esperarme después del entrenamiento de mañana. No terminaremos muy tarde.

- De acuerdo! Genial!

_-_ Bueno, pues hasta mañana, supongo. Espero que no salgas corriendo tras nadie.

- No te preocupes, hasta mañana, Rukawa-kun. Y gracias por entenderlo.

La chica colgó el teléfono, y al oír el pip-pip que señalaba que se había cortado la comunicación, el zorro también lo hizo.

Cuando su madre le vio subir por las escaleras, pudo observar en su cara una expresión de triunfo.

- "Sabía que me buscaría".

- Quién era, mi cielo?

- Ahh?

- Te preguntaba quien era la chica que llamó, mi ángel.

- Una chica de la escuela.

---

- Y que vas a hacer ahora?

- Hacer de que?

- Con Rukawa!

- Y yo que tengo que ver con ese zorro asqueroso? Además, querido Yohei, te recuerdo que este tensai ya lo superó!

- No estoy hablando de basketball…

- Y entonces?

- Pues de Haruko…Hanamichi, Rukawa ya se fijo en Haruko...

- Pero ella prefirió al tensai! – Automáticamente una sonrisa vino al rostro del pelirrojo al recordar lo sucedido en la fiesta de cuatro ojos.

- No es por bajarte los humos … sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y solo quiero lo mejor para ti pero…

- Ya habla!

- Es verdad que Haruko te prefirió a ti… pero desde mucho antes ella ha estado enamorada de Rukawa… ya sabes, desde la preparatoria baja.

- Y?

- Y que ahora él se fijo en ella! Y que pasa si la busca? Y si vuelven a salir? O peor aún.. y si se hacen novios? .-Mito sabía lo que esas palabras significaban para su amigo, pero prefirió decirlo para que el pelirrojo estuviera preparado e hiciera algo al respecto.

- Queeee? N..No..Novios? eso no puede ser… yo soy su amigo…su mejor amigo.. ella misma lo dijo. – _"Novios? Haruko y Rukawa? eso no puede ser… no lo permitiré…ella es diferente…"- _

- Y si ocurriera?

- Pero estoy enamorado. -En sus palabras sólo había sinceridad, ella era la primera chica a la que amaba de verdad-.

- Ya lo sé Hanamichi, y no quiero verte sufrir… ¡por eso debes hacer algo!

- Pero ella no me ama… Sólo me ve como un amigo… un buen amigo.

- Mejor aún! Ya estás en su corazón… significas mucho para ella!

- Es verdad!

- Ella siempre te anima y te da su apoyo, ella cree en ti!

- No la defraudaré!

- Haruko confía en ti!

- Tienes razón!

- Te prefirió a ti antes que al presuntuoso del zorro!

- Siiiii!

- Ahora sólo falta que te des el salto y te declares!

- Noooooo! Estás loco? Y si me rechaza? Me muero!

- Y los ánimos? Donde están?

- Aquí sentados junto al miedo al rechazo.

- Pero debes hacer algo y pronto!

- Pero no tan radical… tampoco es bueno exagerar…

- Acaso quieres verla con Rukawa?

- NOOOO!

- Ver a **TU** Haruko con ese zorro apestoso?

- JAMÁS!

- Harás algo?

- SIIII!

- Mira! Ahí viene Tu Haruko!

- Haruko! Debo decirte algo!

- Dime Hanamichi!

-_ Ahhh me dijo Hanamichi!_

- Te estoy escuchando…

- Qué?

- Querías decirme algo?

- Ahhh no nada! Sólo tonterías… además ya se me olvidó!

"_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, definitivamente necesito la ayuda del gundam… Nononono ellos sólo lo arruinarán todo… pero quien, quien me podría ayudar?... Akayo!"_

_  
_-------------------------

_  
_El entrenamiento del día de la cita transcurrió con normalidad, con gritos de y hacia Sakuragui, que ya se comportaba otra vez con normalidad.

Rukawa estaba más nervioso de lo que creía que iba a estar. No se pudo concentrar bien en el partido que hicieron y cometió algunos errores.

Haruko, por su parte, estuvo todas las clases a las nubes, y contempló las jugadas del equipo medio escondida, sonrojada. Rukawa no la vio en ningún momento, ya que cuando él se giraba hacia ella, la chica apartaba la cabeza, así que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba. Ella necesitaba relajarse aquellos momentos antes de su segunda cita con el zorro, esperando que fuese mejor que la primera.

Y, por fin, los demás fueron saliendo poco a poco del vestuario, y se fueron charlando en grupos. Cuando salió Sakuragui, Haruko volvió a ocultarse. Sabía que, si la veía, charlarían y querría acompañarla a casa... y no era que no quisiera, pero le apetecía más estar con el número once. Mucho más.

Finalmente, último como siempre, Rukawa salió del vestuario, con la bolsa de deporte colgándole de una mano. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules algo desgastados y una camiseta sin mangas deportiva negra, que destacaba su blanca piel, se veía simplemente arrebatador. Sus miradas se cruzaron, nerviosas.

Haruko fue la primera en hablar murmurando con voz temblante:

- H...hola, Rukawa-kun...

- Hola.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente sin decir nada y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que ella dijo:

- Quieres que nos quedemos aquí ...o vamos a algún sitio...?

- Como tú quieras.

- Si te apetece... podríamos ir a un parque que hay aquí al lado, no se si has pasado por allí alguna vez... hay bancos y...

- De acuerdo, vamos ahí.

---

- Mierda, mierda, mierda! – exclamó Sakuragui, dando una patada al suelo. Iba hacia su casa de vuelta del entrenamiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la bolsa.

Por unos instantes pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de recuperarla el día después, pero al darse cuenta de que tenía las llaves de casa dentro desechó la idea. Así que rápidamente volvió al instituto. Ya no había nadie, ni el zorro. Cogió la mochila, se la colgó del hombro y salió afuera otra vez.

---

Los tres minutos de camino de trayecto del Shohoku al parque los hicieron en silencio también. Se sentaron en el primer banco que vieron allí, aunque todos estaban vacíos. Por la mañana y a primeras horas de la tarde, los niños correteaban y jugaban por allí, y los ancianos se sentaban para charlar, pero a aquella hora normalmente sólo había ocasionalmente alguna pareja que aprovechaba la oscuridad para besarse.  
Y fue cuando Haruko estuvo segura, si no le decía ahora que lo que sentía por él, no volvería a tener otra oportunidad así en toda su vida. Así que, decidida a no pensárselo más para no echarse atrás, exclamó:

- Rukawa Kun! Tengo que decirte algo.

- Mh? – preguntó él, girándose hacia la chica.

- M...me... – empezó Haruko, tartamudeando. Pero luego reunió el valor necesario y continuó : - Me gustas! Me gustas mucho!

Y Rukawa no le contestó. La chica ya casi iba a echarse a llorar, con el rostro bajo por la vergüenza y arrepentida de su declaración, pero entonces y sin mediar palabra, el jugador del Shohoku tomó su cara con las dos manos y la besó profundamente. Sus lenguas se cruzaron sensualmente, hasta deshacer su unión con pequeños besos.

---

Medio sonriendo, el pelirrojo se detuvo para observar a la parejita que estaba de espaldas a él, besuqueándose en el parque. Le entró la tentación de gritar algo para que se giraran y poder saber quiénes eran, ya que no podía verles la cara, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Un beso era un beso y él no era nadie para romperlo.

Pero en el momento en que pensaba eso, ellos se separaron y pudo ver la faz del chico.

- Rukawa? – exclamó, muy sorprendido -. Y entonces, quien es la...

Haruko se giró, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Quedando su rostro visible a todo el que estuviera al otro lado.

_- Haruko..._ _no... _

Sakuragui se alejó corriendo de la escena.

Las mejillas de Haruko estaban sonrojadas y ardientes, al igual que la ahora no tan pálida cara de Rukawa.  
Haruko, con entre avergonzada y feliz, escondió la cabeza en el pecho del zorro. Estaba radiante. Aquello había querido decir que era correspondida!

Pero él no sonreía.

Estaba perplejo y con una chica en sus brazos.

En ningún momento había tenido la intención de besarla, ni siquiera en la mejilla...pero cuando le dijo que le gustaba, sintió una alegría tan grande en su pecho que lo hizo instintivamente.

Y lo más curioso de todo era que le había gustado. Le había gustado mucho.

E_ra la primera vez que besaba a una chica. _

- Rukawa Kun, creo que hay alguien por ahí – dijo Haruko, girándose hacia el otro lado del parque. Al ver que no le contestaba, parpadeó y volvió a llamar al chico.

- Rukawa-Kun?

Sólo recibió otro beso como respuesta… más hambriento que el anterior, más osado, la misma pasión que ponía en el juego esta vez la estaba poniendo en el beso.

---

Bueno, se terminó. Éste ha sido un poco más largo de lo normal, eh? Y hemos dejado a Haruko y Ruklawa besándose en el parque...

Bien, antes de terminar, solo quería comentar algo. Desde que empezamos a escribir el fic, he tenido algunos problemas de tiempo, nada importante, exámenes, trabajos... y por eso no me ha dado tiempo de contestar las reviews. Bien, pensaba hacerlo ahora, pero mañana por la mañana me voy de campamentos ( U ) y tengo que prepararlo todo... prometo que las contesto todas en el próximo capítulo! Si no lo hago, os doy derecho a demandarme! n.n

Merju

PD : Aprovechad para dejar reviews! P


	6. Venganza VI

**VENGANZA **

Ey, gente, hola! Como van las fiestas? Espero que bien. P. Pues bueno, aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo, veis que lejos hemos llegado? n.n. En fin, a leer!

_Capítulo hecho por Hipólita. _

- Donde está el idiota de Sakuragui! – preguntó Akagi, pasando la vista por su alrededor.

- Esta es la tercera práctica que falta…

- Eso ya lo sé Kogure! Lo que quiero es saber en donde estaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- El capitán está con un humor del diablo… -comentó Yasuda bien bajito para que el enfurecido gorila no lo escuchara.

- Mejor ni hablar…

- Haruko!

- Sí, hermano…?

- Esta tarde ve a casa del idiota y averigua porque no ha venido ni dado excusas!

- Esta bie...

- No!...Yo iré. – exclamó Rukawa de repente, adelantándose.

- Y desde cuando Rukawa y Sakuragui son amigos? – dijo el suplente Kakuta, causando risitas entre sus compañeros que pronto fueron acalladas al ver la gélida mirada que el número 11 les dio como respuesta.

- Y tú porque quieres ir Rukawa? –pregunto un expectante gori.

- Tenemos un partido pendiente y además me queda de paso. –_"Primero muerto a que se queden a solas..."_

- Está bien…. Ahora a entrenar! Veinte vueltas a la cancha!

- Desde que Hanamichi no viene el capitán se ha vuelto un demonio…

- Es verdad…

- Ryota, Mitsui! Cállense y corran!

- Y Sakuragui? Fuiste a su casa? Que te dijo? Está enfermo?

_Flashback_

- Mamá! La puerta!... mamaaaaaaa. –Se levanto pesadamente de su cama para buscar a su progenitora, tenía el cuerpo adolorido por estar en cama pero aún no tenía fuerzas para salir de su habitación.

- Que ya vooooy! – justo antes de abrir la puerta Hanamichi reparo en su aspecto, definitivamente daba asco. No se había duchado y llevaba puestos unos pantalones de deportes y una camiseta rota, la misma de hacía tres días, eso sin mencionar que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Quien es el tarado que viene a importuna……! –Se quedo estático… ahí estaba… justo frente a él la persona que más odiaba en este mundo.

- Veo que traes un nuevo perfume, idiota. – dijo Rukawa, con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

- Que mierda haces aquí desgraciado?

- Uuuuuy que vocabulario, así agradeces que venga a saber porque no has ido a las prácticas?

- Mentiroso! Vienes a restregarme que estás con mi Haruko!

"_Ya lo sabe! Pero como?" _Los ojos del kitsune se abrieron más de lo normal, aunque volvió a su posición de siempre al darse cuenta de todo.

- Así que además de tarado… voyerista, no sabía que tenías esos gustos.

- Hijo de pe…

- Y cómo es eso de "MI Haruko"? pensé que la escenita del parque te había dejado muy en claro a quien le pertenece. Su primer beso ya fue mío… y creo que no tendré que esforzarme demasiado en ser el primero en otra cosa.

Sakuragui perdió todo rastro de cordura y tomo a Rukawa por el cuello de la camiseta golpeándolo contra la pared con fuerza "No te atrevas!"

- Tal vez me superaste en el basketball por ahora… pero en esto? No me llegas ni a los talones ahora ni nunca.

- No la amas… lo estás haciendo sólo para molestarme?

- Como ves ya no tienes motivos para estar en el equipo, digo… a menos que quieras vernos juntos.

_Fin del flashback_

- Dijo que no volverá porqu..

- Estaba enfermo pero el tensai ya se siente mejor y está listo para seguir superándote asqueroso zorro!

- Sakuragui! - Exclamaron todos al ver al revoltoso pelirrojo entrar en el gimnasio.

- Amigo Hanamichi, como estás!

- Mejor Riochin gracias! un virus apestoso intento dañarme pero no lo consiguió!

- Sakuragui! – gritó una voz femenina.

- Ayako…

- Espero que te hayas lavado las orejas porque diré esto una sola vez y no lo volveré a repetir jamás…

- Q.. Que cosa?

- Te extrañé mucho…Las prácticas no son lo mismo sin ti.

- A.. Ayako…yo también te extrañé!

- Plaf!

- Y porque me pegaste?

- Upss, pensé que extrañabas mis abanicazos!

- JA JA JA JA JA JA! - Todos estallaron en risas ante la acción de la entrenadora.

- PLAAAAF!

- Aaaaaauchhhhh! Y ahora porque me pegaste gorila?

- COMO SE TE OCURRE FALTAR A LAS PRACTICAS **TRES** DIAS SEGUIDOS Y SIN AVISAR CABEZA HUECA!

- Discúlpame… no avise porque me sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo. Incluso estuve a punto de no regresar nunca a Shohoku.

- Por qué? Cómo tanto?

_Flashback_

Sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban sus fuertes brazos por lo que poco a poco fue soltando a su enemigo quedando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rukawa salió de la casa del pelirrojo con rostro triunfal, lo había dejado abatido, justo como quería verlo. Estaba seguro que después de esto no volvería jamás al Shohoku.

Hanamichi vio su expresión y no pudo hacer nada, se quedo viendo la puerta por varios minutos hasta que se dirigió a la cocina donde pensó que estaría su madre pero no la encontró. En lugar de ello vio sobre la mesa un filoso cuchillo.

"_Nadie me quiere, a nadie hago falta"_ pensó hasta que desvió su vista hacia el refrigerador, en donde vio una nota pegada que decía:

"Ya es suficiente de compadecerte, levántate y lucha…

Te ama mamá"

Trago saliva y supo lo que debía hacer… tomó el cuchillo que había visto segundos antes y miro sus muñecas… " NO!" Gritó con fuerza, y guardó el cuchillo en el cajón ---¡Yo soy mejor y lo demostraré, soy el tensai!

_Fin del flash back_

- Ya lo dije Gori, un apestoso virus intento dañarme pero no se lo permitiré!

- Al menos ya estás de vuelta…. Idiota.

- Ya lo ves Sakuragui? Todos te extrañamos mucho.

- Yo sólo un poco. – agregó Mitsui entre risas mientras señalaba una mínima medida con sus dedos.

- Es verdad cuatro ojos… ESO ES PORQUE A MI TODOS ME ESTIMAN Y SE PREOCUPAN POR MIIIIIIII. – las últimas palabras las dijo con especial énfasis y mirando directamente a los ojos a un Rukawa que apenas y soportaba tantos halagos para el pelirrojo.

- Ya basta de cursilerías, a entrenar! – Dijo Akagui con todas sus fuerzas notablemente más animado.

- Mmmm, que se siente ser el ojito derecho del capitán, Sakuragui? – pregunto Mitsui divertido.

- Yo? Por qué lo dices? Acaso no viste el recibimiento que me dio? – Dijo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se sobaba el chichón de bienvenida de Akagui.

- Si apenas llegaste le cambió la cara! Mírenlo, la alegría volvió a su vida!

- Jajajajaja... – rieron los que estaban cerca al ver al gori al otro extremo de la cancha mucho más relajado que hace sólo unos minutos. Era evidente que se había preocupado por la ausencia de su jugador más conflictivo.

- No te preocupes Michi, sabes que en el corazoncito del gori siempre habrá un lugarcito importante para ti.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Está vez las carcajadas retumbaron por todo el gimnasio.

- Ustedes, dejen de perder el tiempo! Treinta vueltas a la cancha!

- Capitán… lo normal son sólo veinte… -Dijo humildemente Yasuda.

- Las otras se las ganaron por estar hablando!

La práctica transcurrió con normalidad, es decir: con gritos, abanicazos, golpes, etc.

Lo único que faltaban eran las típicas peleas entre Sakuragui y Rukawa aunque la tensión entre ellos era evidente, los demás sólo se limitaron a pensar que Hanamichi había madurado aunque fuera un poquito y había pasado a la etapa de ignorar al zorro.

- Cinco minutos de descanso!

- Notaste Akagui que no ha habido ni un solo idiota, apestoso zorro, tarado, maldito Rukawa, ni nada?

- Por fin un entrenamiento en paz Kogure. Por lo visto Sakuragui maduró… o al menos esta aprendiendo a comportarse.

- Mira quién viene ahí Akagui. - Indicó el cuatro ojos indicando hacia la puerta

- Hola Hermano! Hola Chicos! –después de saludar e intercambiar unas palabras con su hermano y el subcapitán, muy disimuladamente Haruko miro a su zorro, que respondió con una miradita cómplice que nadie notó. Curiosamente ahora cuando pensaba en él sólo podía hacerlo de ese modo, es decir, con orejas y cola _"debe ser tanto escuchar a Hanamichi"_… nuevamente el pelirrojo aparecía en sus pensamientos.

- Aún no saben nada de Hanamichi?

Para qué decir a quien le cambió el ánimo al escuchar esas palabras, si bien todo había partido para molestar al odioso, Kaede Rukawa rápidamente se había acostumbrado a los mimos y apasionados besos de SU Haruko, y cada vez que ella venía a su mente él pensaba en "lo dulce que es realmente la venganza", así que ni se le ocurriera al mono pelirrojo acercarse a su propiedad. Si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener. Lo malo que es que partiría demasiado pronto.

- BUUUUUU! –inmediatamente un grito se escucho a causa de la bromita del número 10, Haruko se volteo para ver quién había sido el gracioso y cuando lo hubo hecho una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Hanamichi, malvado! Volviste!

- Sip! Ya puedes contar nuevamente con este talentoso.

- Qué te ocurrió?

- Estaba débil y enfermito.

- Pero explícate!

- Es una historia muuuy larga. Podríamos quedar en algún lugar y te cuento todo – los demás no lo podían creer… había invitado a Haruko y hablado de corrido. Es más, hasta había tomado sus manos y puesto cara de cachorrito apaleado.

- Esta bien, tienes mucho que explicar por tu ausencia. -Respondió dulcemente la chica.

"_Ahhhh noooooooo..."_ pensó Rukawa al tiempo que le lanzaba al pelirrojo un certero balonazo que dio de lleno en su nuca.

"_Hasta aquí nos duró la paz"_… pensó Kogure resignado.

- Sácale las manos de encima estúpido idiota!

Hanamichi comenzó a incorporarse del golpe, que casi lo hizo caer… si no fuera porque Haruko estaba enfrente. Lo malo era que habían quedado abrazados y ruborizados hasta las orejas, y no se soltaron hasta escuchar el grito de un iracundo Rukawa.

- Te dije que la soltaras!

Sakuragui se volteó con furia en los ojos al reconocer al dueño de los gritos pero el zorro fue más rápido y le propino un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Ahí comenzó realmente la que posteriormente fue catalogada como "la mejor pelea de todo Shohoku"

Hanamichi hizo honor a su fuerza y se defendió con varios puñetazos que Rukawa también respondió. Pero ambos estaban tan ensimismados en su odio mutuo que no repararon en el hecho de que Haruko quedo en medio al tratar de separar a su novio y su mejor amigo.

Akagui corrió para socorrer a su hermana que ya había recibido algunos de los manotazos y golpes perdidos en el intento por separarlos. El capitán tomó a Rukawa por el cuello mientras que Mitsui hacia lo mismo con el enardecido pelirrojo. Pero la rabia de ambos superó los límites safándose de sus contenedores volviendo nuevamente los golpes.

Haruko gritaba y lloraba histérica pidiendo que por favor se detuvieran.

- Ya basta! Por favor! Hanamichi! Kaede! Deteneros!

Lamentablemente eso sólo avivo más el fuego ya que al escuchar como la perturbada chica llamaba al otro por el nombre parecía que recuperaban las energías y seguían peleando.

" _Qué hago? Qué hago?" _Pensaba Ayako al ver que ni el capitán los separaba y para qué decir el gordito, que parecía le iba a dar un ataque en ese mismo momento.

- Kogure! Ayúdame rápido! - La chica salió disparada con cuatro ojos tras ella

- Desgraciado mal nacido!

- Hijo de perra te voy a moler a golpes!

Ambos estaban nuevamente afirmados pero por la expresión de sus caras se notaba que pronto se liberarían.

- Ahora! - Gritó Ayako a Kogure y ambos lanzaron dos cubos llenos de agua fría sobre la mejor dupla de basketball del estado que en ese momento intentaban matarse.

Afortunadamente el agua actuó bajando los humos de ambos contendores, aunque empapando de paso a todos los que intentaban terminar la trifulca. Fue entonces que Akagui aprovecho de tomar el control de la situación dando unos buenos puñetazos a ambos y gritando enardecido.

- Qué fue todo esto! Que se creen par de estúpidos! Habían prometido no pelearse y salen con esto! Miren el estado del profesor Anzai! Acaso pretenden matarlo de un disgusto!

- Yo no comencé! - Gritó exasperado Hanamichi.

Fue entonces cuando todos notaron que efectivamente había sido Rukawa el que comenzó todo con el balonazo, algo bastante raro ya que siempre era el pelirrojo con algunas de sus tonterías pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera lo había mirado.

- Por qué actuaste así Rukawa? -Preguntó Ayako el pelinegro que aún estilaba agua.

- Acaso no vieron como le tomo las manos a MI Haruko! Hasta la invito a salir el muy hijo de perra! Y enfrente de mi!

Todos voltearon incrédulos a ver a la pobre chica que aún no conseguía calmarse. Entonces notaron que ella lo había llamado "Kaede" cuando intentaba separarlos y que justamente el pelinegro le lanzo el balón cuando Hanamichi tomo sus manos.

"_Mi Haruko?"_ – ahora el que tenia cara de espanto era el gori. Al darse cuenta que dos de sus jugadores se peleaban por **SU** hermana menor, y que uno de ellos era su novio secreto.

- Ahora si que va arder Troya! -Pensó Riota mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos augurando lo que sucedería….

Teeerminó! Os gustó? Ya me lo diréis en las reviews, que por cierto, voy a contestar ahora como prometí en el otro capítulo!PRIMER CAPÍTULO

**Elena : **Si, se que resulta un poco raro, pero a mi parecer, no hay historia que no se pueda desarrollar... así que ya veremos si te gusta después! ;). 

Nihonko : Jajaja, gracias n.n. Ey, en principio Sendo no sale, pero los fics dan muchas vueltas... no te quito la esperanza! 

Chiicela : Holas! Me alegro de que te guste, ya se que los capítulos no son muy largos, sorry por ello. Es que a veces es bueno cortar en el punto emocionante, aunque se reduzcan!

Lantanis : Hi hou, Lan! No nos riñas, que ya actualizamos pronto XD. En fin, gracias por lo de la escritura! Me ha hecho ilusión! . 

Marion Mayfair : Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Marion, ya era hora de que Hana le superara ( aunque Rukie sigue siendo mi favorito, que nadie saque conclusiones precipitadas! )!

**Kae : **No, en principio no es yaoi, aunque estaría bien que se enamoraran... gracias por la idea! n.n. 

Narumi Hikawa : No, no va a tener ninguna de esas parejas... aunque si te lo digo ahora, luego no tiene gracia, no? Mah, te dejo con la intriga, que así tengo una lectora asegurada! 

Omega : Ok, nos vemos, mi querida Omega chan... me alegro que te guste! PD : espero que te esté yendo bien la Navidad, un día de éstos te llamo P. 

Paulikun : No, no te dejamos con las ganas, cielo! Si, seguro que Kae tiene un lado oscuro, tenebroso y profundo, y sólo yo podré verlo, muajajaja... 

HinotoNobutada : Gracias, Hinoto, me alegro de que vayas a seguir el próximo cap... pues nos vemos ahora en las otras reviews! .

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO **

Shadir : ok, Shadir, me alegro de verte también en ésta tanda de reviews! Espero verte en los próximos caps también! 

Khira : Iba por ti, Khira. XD. Nah, era broma... no, de momento tenemos decidido que no será yaoi, pero a veces se le cruzan a una los cables, y es verdad, conociéndome a mi!

HinotoNobunada : Ya, pobre Haruko... v.v... si yo fuera ella, le daría una bofetada si me enterara de lo que me está haciendo! ( mentira : a Rukawa, no. XD. ) .

TERCER CAPÍTULO 

**Elena : **si que se va a armar la gorda, si. Aunque Haruko es bastante lista, por si sola, creo que va a ser difícil que lo descubra..

**Hipólita : **Gracias por aclararlo, Hipolita. Nos vemos en el msn. ;).

Khira : Y yo de escribirla.. Merju babea , muajaja...

**HinotoNobunada : **Shi, el Rukawa de nuestro fic es malvado y cruel, aunque en la realidad, yo creo que no debe de ser así. .

CUARTO CAPÍTULO

**Elena :** si, pobre... más adelante la cosa cambiará un poquito, ya lo verás. ;). 

Nihonko : Gracias, me allegro de que te guste! Si, vamos a actualizar lo más pronto que podamos. 

Marion Mayfair : Si, es que creo que a muchas autoras les da rabia Haruko porque está cerca de Rukawa, y le gusta y tal... a mi al principio también, pero ahora la encuentro muy mona :D.

QUINTO CAPÍTULO

**Shadir : **A que si? Si yo fuera Haruko o Hana, creo que no podría aguantarlo. Se nota que estoy viciada a las telenovelas?

Marion Mayfair : Yo también, que sufran, que sufran! Jojojo, la vida es bella sufriendo.

Bueno, y ahora solo me queda pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo... mi ordenador no funciona demasiado bien, y aunque ahora, después de seis días, ha arrancado, voy a tener que llevarlo a reparar... así que lo siento si tardo en subir el otro también... v.v.  
Felices fiestas a todos! Y gracias por continuar leyendo!

Merju


	7. Venganza VII

Hola a todos! Debéis estar ya cansados de oír eso en cada capítulo... en fin, vayamos al grano. Aquí el número 7, escrito por mi con Hipolita de beta. A leer! P.

**VENGANZA**

El día después de la pelea en el gimnasio, a la hora en que empezaban las clases, Haruko entró en el Shohoku, como siempre.

Y en el mismo momento en que puso los pies en el instituto, un montón de caras, conocidas y de alumnos a los que no había visto nunca, se giraron hacia ella. Unos con curiosidad, otros con simpatía, algunos con admiración, pero prácticamente todas las caras femeninas, con odio.

En solo cuestión de minutos, había corrido por todo el lugar el rumor, confirmado por varios de los novatos del equipo de baloncesto, que Hanamichi Sakuragui, el pelirrojo peleón, se había ido a los golpes con otro chico por Haruko Akagi. Hasta aquí, todo normal, no era raro teniendo en cuenta que era Sakuragui... pero dejó de ser una situación sin importancia cuando alguien gritó que había sido ni más ni menos que con Kaede Rukawa, el chico más popular de todo Shohoku.  
No era posible! El rey del hielo no podía estar enamorado de Haruko Akagi, verdad? De una chica de primer curso?  
Al instante, todas las fans del número once se pusieron completamente en guardia. Aquello no era posible, pero si lo era... debían conseguir que su amado Rukawa olvidara a aquella horrible muchacha que no era ni guapa! Definitivamente ella no lo merecía!

Así que, cuando llegó el zorro un minuto antes de que sonara el timbre, con un ojo morado y algunos cortes, todas las chicas se le lanzaron encima, suplicantes de que les contara algo más de lo sucedido, que les convenciese de que aquello era un rumor sin fundamento y totalmente inventado. Alrededor, no tan cercanos y cercanas a él, estaban el resto del instituto, expectantes para oír su versión. Pero él solo las apartó de delante suyo y murmuró un frío:

- Dejadme.

Y nadie se atrevió a decir nada cuando pasó por su lado y entró en su clase.

En cuanto a Sakuragui, que todos esperaban con emoción, no apareció, ni él ni su gundam, así que todo el mundo se esparció por las aulas, muy decepcionados, a hablar con los del equipo para ver si podían sonsacarles algo más de ese día, puesto que habían visto todo.

Por su lado, Haruko consiguió deshacerse de la mayoría y llegar a su aula al mismo tiempo que el profesor, así que quedó salvada por un rato. Pero en vez de prestar atención y tomar apuntes, como era costumbre en ella, sacó el libro de matemáticas para disimular y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido. Sabía que a Hanamichi ella le gustaba, pero nunca pensó que hasta el extremo de haber llegado a pelear con Rukawa...

... y ese era otro punto. Le importaba tanto a Rukawa? Ellos dos siempre habían estado en tensión, así que si se hubieran peleado con otros la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa, que estaban enamorados de Haruko, pero entre ellos dos... siempre parecía que sólo hacía falta un pequeño empujoncito para que se pelearan. Y había habido pequeños detalles que la habían hecho pensar en ello...

_Flashback_

En el momento en que Ayako les vertió el agua por encima, los dos parecieron calmarse, para respiro de los demás. Se separaron un poco aún jadeando, sin apartar la vista uno del otro.

- Por qué actuaste así Rukawa? -Preguntó Ayako el pelinegro que aún estilaba agua.

- Acaso no vieron como le tomo las manos a MI Haruko! Hasta la invitó a salir el muy hijo de perra! Y enfrente de mi!

Ante las palabras de Rukawa todos voltearon incrédulos a ver a la pobre chica que aún no conseguía calmarse. Entonces notaron que ella lo había llamado "Kaede" cuando intentaba separarlos y que justamente el moreno le lanzó el balón cuando Hanamichi tomó sus manos.

Ésta ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos enrojeció visiblemente y se apartó un poco.

- Tu... tu Haruko...? – preguntó Ayako, incrédula.

- Estáis saliendo juntos, entonces? – interrogó Ryota un poco pasmado.

- Pues.. sí.. – contestó la chica con la mirada baja. Los demás miraron a Rukawa, que también asintió con aire triunfal pasando su vista por todos los del equipo como asegurándose de que habían escuchado a su chica, mientras Sakuragui contenía la rabia como podía.

- Se la gané a Sakuragui y está conmigo, ahora es MI chica. – exclamó Rukawa, mirando al pelirrojo con superioridad y odio.

En aquel momento, todos estaban tan asombrados ante la inesperada noticia, y por el hecho de que no volviesen a pelear, que nadie prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, pero Haruko si lo oyó bien.

_Fin Flashback  
_

Esas palabras no podían dejar de retumbar en su cabeza.

" Se la **gané** a Sakuragui y está conmigo, ahora es MI chica. "

" Se la **gané** a Sakuragui y está conmigo, ahora es MI chica. "

" Se la **gané** a Sakuragui y está conmigo, ahora es MI chica. "

Podía ser, existía la posibilidad, de que Rukawa sólo estuviera saliendo con ella… para molestar a Sakuragui, para "joderle"?

Sí, se odiaban eso quedaba claro tan sólo con verlos...pero tanto? Incluso desde que el pelirrojo había mejorado en los partidos y entrenamientos, llegando a igualarlo e incluso superarlo en algunos aspectos, parecía que el sólo hecho de que el pelirrojo existiera ya molestaba a Rukawa y le ponía de los nervios, si bien antes se limitaba a ignorarlo ahora era el quien buscaba pleito.

Así pues, era cierto? Kaede no sentía absolutamente nada por ella? Era todo un cruel plan para fastidiar a Hanamichi?

El timbre sonó, y Haruko guardó el libro. Antes de decidir nada, debía hablar con él. Si sus sospechas eran correctas jamás lo perdonaría por jugar así con sus sentimientos.

Se lo preguntaría. A la cara.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, Haruko procuró salir rápido de allí, sin llamar la atención, aunque no pudo hacer nada para apagar las miradas indignadas de las fans del numero once.

Miró la hora, preocupada. No podía hablar ahora con él, porque tenía entrenamiento. Así que decidió esperar en el parque, ya que sabía que Rukawa pasaba por ahí con la bici. Y así evitaba ver a los del equipo.

Se sentó en un banco y empezó a juguetear con un anillo que llevaba en el dedo, nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el zorro a lo que le iba a preguntar. Cuando llegó, más o menos, la hora en la que los jugadores terminaban, la chica se giró en dirección al camino que tomaba Rukawa, y se dispuso a prepararse para lo que debía decirle.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que se vio aparecer una bici bastante grande, con un chico de pelo negro y despeinado, de aspecto dormido, montado en ella. Parecía que no había visto a Haruko, así que ésta se puso en pie y le llamó.

- Rukawa!

El zorro se giró hacia ella, abrió un poco los ojos y frenó, apoyando un pie en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. Ella se le acercó corriendo.

- Te estaba esperando... – murmuró, cansada. Él no respondió, solo la miró incitándole a que siguiera.

- "...Tenemos que hablar". _Dijo Haruko seriamente mirando a su novio directo a los ojos_ . Tengo que preguntarte algo. Quieres sentarte?

- Claro. "Porqué me llamo por mi apellido?"

Se dirigieron hacia el banco de la otra vez. Haruko se sentó, y Rukawa a su lado, después de apoyar la bicicleta en un árbol cerca de ellos.

- Y bien, que querías preguntarme? – consultó él, con cara de curiosidad.

- Pues... es que yo... – empezó Haruko. Pero no encontraba las palabras, así que se levantó de su asiento decidió soltarlo, sin más.

- Hmm?...

- Tu me quieres? Me quieres de verdad?

Rukawa no respondió. Sólo se paro mirándola desde su privilegiada altura unos segundos que para la chica parecieron años, la cogió por la barbilla, le sonrió un poco (cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera de placer), y juntó sus labios con los de la chica.

Se unieron en un tierno beso en que las dos lenguas se entrelazaron, explorando el zorro con cariño la boca de su novia.

- Responde eso a tu pregunta?

La chica le lanzó una sonrisa pícara y, antes de devolverle un apasionado beso, y abrazar a su zorrito por el cuello murmuró:

- Creo que sí.

Entonces, mientras se besaban, Rukawa empezó a bajar lentamente las manos desde la cara de la chica a sus pechos. Haruko dio un pequeño salto, apenas imperceptible, hacia atrás. Pero el zorro lo notó, rompió el beso y se la quedó mirando.

- Yo...yo.. – tartamudeó ella, nerviosa. Kaede se le volvió a acercar, y le murmuró al oído para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla:

- Ahora el soy yo el que necesita una muestra de que me quieres de verdad. De que no te gusto sólo físicamente, como a todas las otras.

Haruko entendió lo que quería decir. Y se estremeció. Ella aún era virgen, y se consideraba muy joven...pero con su zorro, con su novio...pensaba en la idea y no le desagradaba, al contrario... aunque el miedo la frenó. Era muy pronto.

- No puedes...darme un poco más de tiempo...? Creo que aún no...

- Shht. Claro. Tranquila. – dijo él, sonriéndole un poco. Y se volvieron a besar. Aquella vez él no la tocó para nada, y ella se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Termina aquí! Espero que os haya gustado, y no olvidéis dejar reviews, por favor, que son lo que nos anima a seguir a los autores :(. Ni que sea para decir algo malo, siempre se aprende algo! . Bueno, contesto a las reviews.. :

**Elena :** Jojojo, ya lo creo, que va a ser complicado.. . Espero que te haya interesado también éste capítulo!

**Hipolita :** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, a quien no le ha gustado el chico mas popular del instituto alguna vez? Es ley de vida! XD.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Merju


	8. Venganza VIII

**VENGANZA**

Hii! Cuanto tiempo, eh? No tengo mucho que decir..que perdón por el retraso, y que a partir de ahora, por mi falta idea, inspiración y tiempo, los capítulos los va a escribir todos Hipolita. Yo los leeré, los subiré y corregiré si hace falta, pero nada más. Disfrutad! ;).

---

- Que calladito te lo tenías!

- Huuhh?

- Eres un casanova! Mira que liarte con la hermana menor del capitán!

- Ahh eso…

- Veo que al menos ya no soy el único **hombre** del equipo.

- Que te pasa Mitsui! Acaso nosotros estamos pintados? – reclamó molesto Ryota mientras se sacaba la camiseta para luego dirigirse a las duchas.

- Querido Ryota, verás… la diferencia entre los hombres, es decir Rukawa y yo, y ud los niños es tener novia o al menos haber besado a una chica.

- Queeeee? Cómo puedes tratarnos así!

- No es mi culpa!

- Yo no soy un niño! Nonononononononononononononononononono!

Todo el equipo reaccionó ante la "humillación" que Michi les había propinado, algunos furiosos, otros con pena, otros indignados pero en el fondo sabían que las burlas del número catorce eran ciertas, para un hombre, el paso hacia la madurez la marcaban ciertamente las mujeres y realmente a excepción de Rukawa que estaba saliendo con la hermosa Haruko y Mitsui que tenía fama de guarro por la cantidad de chicas a su haber, la experiencia con mujeres del resto de los jugadores se limitaba a los besos de sus progenitoras y una que otra tía o abuela a pesar de que ya estaban en edad hace rato.

"_Un hombre? Ahora soy todo un hombre!"_ pensó satisfecho el súper rockie tras meditar las palabras de su experimentado compañero que aún seguía riéndose de los demás. _"Se lo preguntaré a él, el siempre lo sabe todo"_

- Y bien?

- Huuuhhh? Esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Estas orgulloso?

- De tener novia? Pregunto un extrañado Rukawa.

- Nooo tonto, de salir con una de las bellezas del instituto. Dijo Michi al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños codazos en las costillas.

- Haruko una belleza? -Sabía que era bonita y mucho, pero no que su chica estaba así de bien catalogada por sus pares masculinos.

- Por supuesto! Si trae loquitos a todo el equipo de judo! Partiendo por su capitán Aota...

- Loquito? Y ese idiota quien es? Se atreve a hablarle a mi novia?

- Estás celoso!

- Y quién te dijo que lo estoy? - Preguntó molesto.

- Tu cara – respondió divertido el chico de la cicatriz, mientras el número once suspiraba, entre enfadado y divertido.

Mientras, por todo el instituto se rumoreaba el cambio que había sufrido el pelirrojo desde su regreso al instituto, después de la pelea.  
Antes se conformaba con vestir con lo primero que encontraba en el armario, cosa que aumentaba su faceta de crío, pero aquellos últimos días había aparecido con camisetas mucho más ajustadas, que marcaban mejor su cuerpo, y más elegantes. Incluso algunas chicas habían empezado a tomarle en consideración!

Así que, cuando aquella mañana entró por la puerta del gimnasio con una polera azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros y la mochila colgando del hombro, todos se giraron sin disimulo.

- Hola chicos! El tensai ha regresado! Pueden dejar de sufrir por mí!

- Y desde cuando se viste así? Pregunto curioso el chico del arete.

- Quizás que bicho le picó? Respondió Yasuda.

- Pues yo creo que esta leyendo demasiadas revistas de modas para chicas! Dijo Mitsui lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Todo el gimnasio estalló en carcajadas con el cruel comentario, incluso en la cara de Rukawa de hizo una mueca de risa. Hanamichi quiso reclamar pero no se sentía seguro con su nuevo aspecto así se que por primera vez en su vida se quedó callado y con la cabeza gacha…

- Pues yo pienso que te ves muy bien.

Ante tal comentario el pelirrojo se giro para ver de quién venía y al toparse con la cara de su entrenadora respondió un poco ruborizado..

- No es necesario que digas eso….

- Pero si es verdad!

- Ya en serio, no tienes que decirlo para hacerme sentir bien…

- Dime¿alguna vez te he mentido para no "herir tus sentimientos"?

Al momento vinieron a la mente de Hanamichi las incontables veces que la manager del equipo había participado en las burlas colectivas de las que él era víctima…

- Pues la verdad no eres muy delicada conmigo! En su cara se podía ver el fastidio al recordar las tan "penosas situaciones que el tensai había sufrido".

- Entonces puedes estar seguro de que si te digo que te ves bien es porque te ves bien!

- Ayako! Por qué a mi nunca me dices que me veo bien! Reclamó inmediatamente Riota al escuchar el comentario que el amor de su vida le había dicho a su amigo.

- Dejad las boberías! Venga, a entrenar! – gritó Akagi para comenzar la práctica a lo que todos obedecieron sin reclamar, sólo Hanamichi se quedo un momento parado pensando lo de hacia unos segundos… _"¿de verdad me veré bien?"._ Empezaron un partido entre ellos, como práctica para el partido amistoso que tenían la semana siguiente con el Ryonan. Todos sabían que, aunque no se jugasen nada, el prestigio del otro equipo era muy grande, y ganarles sería todo un logro para el Shohoku. Todos tenían muchas ganas y empeño.

Pero sólo llevaban cinco minutos de juego cuando el entrenador Anzai, hasta entonces ausente, entró en el gimnasio. Todos pararon.

- Oh, por favor, seguid... sólo necesito un rato a Sakuragui y Rukawa... – dijo él con una sonrisa bondadosa.  
Así que, mientras los dos aludidos le seguían hasta un cuarto privado, los demás siguieron, aunque picados por la curiosidad.

- Bien, chicos... – empezó el señor Anzai después de sentarse en una silla. – Supongo que sabréis que lo de la pelea del otro día no vamos a poder dejarlo pasar así como así.

Los dos otros se tensaron, mirándose con fuego en los ojos.

- Y no depende de mi… El director me ha avisado de que debo corregiros o expulsaros del equipo si eso sigue, y supongo que sabréis que tengo clara mi decisión.

Hanamichi y Rukawa le miraron, ávidos de saber que era lo que tendrían que hacer.

- Tres partidos en la banqueta. Y juntos los dos.

- QUÉ! Profesor Anzai, el próximo partido es contra el Ryonan, y sin nosotros el equipo no p... – exclamó Rukawa.

- Está decidido... y si deciden volver a pelearse la expulsión no sólo será del equipo de baloncesto… también del instituto.

- Pero profesor... – empezó Sakuragui.

- No hay nada que decir. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que preparar a los demás para el partido.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejándolos a los dos solos. Ellos se miraron un momento. La situación era tan tensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Enhorabuena. Gracias a ti, haremos el ridículo delante de los del Ryonan. – comentó Rukawa sin ninguna expresión. Sakuragui se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta, y justo antes de salir miró a Rukawa y dijo :

- No voy a hacer caso de nada de lo que me puedas decir. Eres demasiado gilipollas.

Apenas y pasaban de las 3 de la tarde y miraba por quinta vez su nuevo reloj de muñeca. "vendrá… sé que vendrá" y fue justo cuando esas palabras pasaban por su cabeza que cierta chica apareció a varios metros de él haciéndole un disimulado gesto con la mano para que no se acercara y esperara en su lugar. Hanamichi comprendió el mensaje cuando vio algunos integrantes del equipo salir del instituto rumbo a sus casas atrás de ella. Haruko hizo un poco de tiempo y luego de que todos se habían marchado siguió al pelirrojo a una "distancia prudente" a cierto parque muy significativo para ambos.

- Ho...la Haruko… dijo algo apenado el pelirrojo.

- Hola Hanamichi… ambos se notaban muy nerviosos y claro… después del "incidente del gimnasio" no se habían visto, es más, la chica había llegado a pensar que no volvería al instituto hasta que recibió de manos de Fuji una nota que decía: "necesito hablar contigo de lo sucedido… hoy a las 3 en la entrada. HS" apenas terminó de leer el papelito supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba y secretamente se alegró. El único problema fue inventar una buena excusa para que su zorro no la acompañara hasta su casa como se había hecho costumbre "hoy voy con Fuji a comprar unas cosas al centro" pero la tajante respuesta de su novio fue "también voy¿o no quieres que te acompañe? "… aunque no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos ya sabía de sobra que contrariarlo seria discusión segura a si que afortunadamente se le ocurrió decir algo muy oportuno para alejarlo "por supuesto que puedes ir cariño, sino te molesta ir a comprar maquillaje y ropa intima con nosotras…." "Queeé? Ahhh… recordé que mi padre me pidió que llegara temprano a casa hoy… tendrás que ir sola con tu amiga esa…."

De sólo recordar la cara que su chico puso cuando escuchó "ropa intima" le causaba gracia… "no sabía que las mentiras me salían tan fácil… aunque si me sorprende…."

- ¿Cómo has estado? Las palabras del pelirrojo la trajeron e vuelta a la tierra...

- Bien y se nota que tú también.

- Por qué?

- Te ves muy bien…. _" la verdad te ves guapo"_

Hanamichi se puso del mismo color de su pelo y se llevo la mano a la cabeza con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja…. – Qué bueno que te gusta Haruko!

- Te ves más… maduro?

Hablaron de trivialidades un rato, música, televisión, exámenes, el bonito tiempo, lo bueno que es el ramen, etc. Hasta que Haruko vio lo tarde que se había hecho y que el zorro la llamaría a su casa para saber si había llegado.

- Ya son las cinco! Fue agradable hablar contigo pero ya debo irme a casa, tengo muchas cos…

- Me gustas. Soltó el pelirrojo sin más.

- Qu.. quu. qué… qué dijiste?

- Me gustas… y mucho… creo que estoy enamorado. Sabía que se estaba jugando todo, que estaba exponiendo su corazón, que ella no era como las cincuenta anteriores… fue entonces que supo que debía arriesgarse, que si no hacía algo siempre sería solamente un buen amigo…

- ……..

La chica no supo que decir, ni siquiera reaccionó… sabía que le gustaba pero no que estaba "enamorado" por lo que cuando sintió la boca de su "amigo" sobre sus labios no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde para decir nada y sólo se dejo llevar.

---

Os ha gustado? Si? No? A medias? habéis encontrado fallos? Decidlo todo en las reviews! Os estaríamos muy agradecidas! n.n.

Merju


End file.
